Forks All Over Again
by mandapandy
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks 65 years later to go to school again. Will there be drama, and what's with this guy Kyle? Better than it sounds. First story, so please review nicely. Might be a little OOC.
1. Moving On

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I wish I did. **__****_

_**This is my first fanfic so please review nicely. I do not take constructive crisism well, so review nicely.**__****_

Ch. 1 Moving on:

Bella's POV

We're going back to the place were the rest of my life began, Forks. It's been 65 years since we left Forks, but we're going back now. Carlise said that it was safe to go back now because no one would recognize us.

I haven't been back in 45 years, not since Charlie's funeral. I had to hide so no one one would recognize me, the chief's daughter that was not seen since after her wedding.

"Hello love." Edward said behind me which snapped me out of my trance. We were in the forest hunting because tomorrow were were going back to Forks High School(again)."What are you thinking about?" he asked with true curiosity in his voice.

"Just about school tomorrow." I stated my tone slightly bored, but of couse being together so long he saw right through my façade.

It was not that I didn't want to go, it was that everone I new in school was dead. I miss them all, even Mike. It also brought back good memories. My dull human memories with Edward.

"Everything is going to be alright. If you want to we can skip going to school this time" Edward said even though I new that Nessie wanted me to go.

"No, I want to go and I might as well get it over now." I said and it was the truth. I would have to go back sooner or later. Why not now? I new that Nessie was looking forward to going to school and being back in Forks.

" If you say so." He softly kissed me on the lips, then we headed off to the main house.


	2. Forks High

Ch. 2 Forks High:

Bella's POV

"Bellaaaaaa!" Alice chirped in her little soprano voice. "You need to get ready!" she said clearly irritated. She was going to play barbie Bella with me.

She dragged me in her oversized bath room were Nessie was with a curling iron.

She had inherited her aunt's love with shopping and her dad's love for cars and driving fast.

I looked over to see what Nessie was wearing. She was wearing a purple, chiffon, high neck blouse, black skinny jeans and silver flats. Alice wore a pink, sequin, stripped top, white skinny jeans with pink flip flops.

They put a little masscara and eyeliner, and curled my hair. Then they dressed me in a blue, v-neck tee, grey shorts with silver flip flops. Even though I didn't like if I looked good but everytime they did this I did end up looking good at the end. I thanked them and ran out.

I ran down stairs into the kitchen where I found Jacob eating cereal out of a mixing bowl.

"Hey, Jake." I said going over to sit at the table.

"Hey, Bells." He said with a mouthful of half chewed Lucky Charms.

Jacob and Nessie got married 45 years ago. It was hard letting Nessie go, especialy for Edward, but I new she was in good hands. They lived with us a few times and have lived on their own.

"You excited about going back?" he asked.

"I guess. I am going to go and see if everybody is done getting ready." I said as I headed for the living room where everybody was waiting. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Alice chirped.

Alice and Jasper got in their car(**yellow car. I don't speak car and driver) **while Edward, Nessie, and I got into Edward's Volvo that he refused to get rid of. With Rosalie's modifacations it still ran like it was new.

Our story was that Nessie and Edward were siblings, Alice and I were sisters, and Jasper was Carlisle's nephew. We were all adopted by the Cullens. Rosalie and Emment were living on their own so they were not going to join us on this round of high school. We were all going as juniors.

"Bella, love we're here." Edward said. I hadn't relized that we were there.

It hadn't changed much since I was here. The parking lot was bigger, the building looked less old, but it didn't look that different.

We stepped out of the car and that was when I heard the whispers. Edward then tightened his grip around my waist.

"_I call the girl with curly hair."_

"_I wonder if I should ask the god like guy with the bronze hair out."_

"_I like the brunette."_

We walked to the office while everyone was staring at us. The office hadn't changed much. There was a young girl that sat at the desk.

I walked up and asked "Hi we're Bella and Alice Whitlock, Edward and Renesme Masen and Jasper Cullen. We're new here."

She had to snap her jaw shut as she fluttered her eyes at Edward. She then said "Oh yes. Here are your schedules. Here is a map so you don't get lost. Get this signed by all your teachers and then turn it in at the end of the day."

I compared my scheduale to every body's. It turned out I had every class with Edward. English with Mr. Hupier, Calculus with Mrs. Smith, French with Ms. Belle, Lunch, Biology with Mrs. Banner (ironic), then Gym with Coach Timble. I had English, French and Gym with Alice and Jasper. I had French, Biology, and Gym with Nessie.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I headed off to English while Nessie headed off to her class.

We entered the class last and everybody stared at us, but I was used to this. I walked up to the teacher and said " We're new."

"Oh yes." He signed our slips and handed it back to us."Take a seat wherever you can find one."

Alice and Jasper sat in the front next to some greasy haired kid with bad acne who reminded me of Eric. Edward and I sat next to a kid that reminded me of Mike.

He leaned over and said "Hi, I'm Kyle Newton."

I couldn't believe it. This kid was related to Mike.

I very nicely said "I'm Bella and this is my _boyfriend_ Edward." I put an emphisis on the word _boyfriend_. I didn't want it to be like what happened with Mike. I was old enough to be his grandmother.

I then turned to look like I was trying to pay attention to the lesson that I had heared plenty of times.

I lifted my shield to ask Edward what Kyle was thinking.

He whispered too low for human ears "He said that he was going to ask you out after class and is trying to figure out how to ask you."

"_He is just like Mike." I thought._

"Yes, he is." He said. Just then the bell rang.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Kyle standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked anoyed.

"Ah…. Do you ah…want to go on a date with me ah… Saturday?" he asked very nervous.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." I said not sorry. I clearly said that I had a boyfriend yet, he still asked.

I turned around and saw Edward giving him the "death glare"

"Lets go." He said with his teeth clenched.

. .

Class passed by fast that before I new it we were heading to the cafateria. As Edward and I walked through the doors the whole room became quiet. We quikly got our food and payed. We went to sit at our old table in the back with the others.

Just then a girl I know to be Lauren Newton came over and said to Edward, "Here's my number if you want try other options." She said while she grimaced at me. I softly growled at her.

Edward chuckled.

"What?!" I asked agrily.

"Your cute when your jealous." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You say I'm cute all the time." I stated.

"Well, that's because you're always cute." He said while he leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Ewww! Get a room!" Nessie said while shielding her eyes. Edward and I chuckled at that.

Just then the bell rang. Edward, Nessie, and I were heading off to Biology where we first met. We walked in and of course everyone stared. We handed her our slips and she told us where to sit.

The classroom looked the same, with the same tables. Edward and I sat at our own when poor Nessie had to sit next to Kyle, who kept looking at me which creeped me out.

Luckly we were watchin a movie today so me and Edward just talked in whispered too low for human ears. Then the bell rang for us to go to gym.

We all had gym this period so that was lucky for me. Alice, Nessie, and I headed towards the girls locker room. When we go there I started to hear the whispers, but I just blocked them so that they were a hum.

We all went out on the bleachers with the guys to await the coaches instructions. When he came out he said that we were just going to run the whole period.

We were the first ones done and we had to fake being exausted. Just then the Coach came up to us and said "Man ya'll were pretty fast. Were ya'll on the track team at your old schoool?"

"Yes." We all replied with heavy breaths. He wen tover to check on the people who were about to finish.

I leaned over and asked "Edward what's he was thinking?"

"He's wondering if we're on steroids." Edward said slightly worried. "Mabye we should slow it down next time."

The coach then released us to go get changed.

We walked out of the locker room were we saw Jasper and Edward hovering over Kyle with menecing looks on their faces. Kyle looked like he was about ot pass out.

I walked over to Edward and said, "Let's go home."

Edward just grabed me around the waist and we walked away. I looked over my sholder to see if Kyle was still there and he was standing there with a smile that creeped me out.

When we got home we were bombarded by questions about school. We told them about the Newtons and they laughed.

For the rest of the night we stayed up in our room and listened to music.


	3. Newton

Ch. 3 Newton:

Edwards POV

When we arrived at school I started to get a headache from all the vile humans' thoughts about my family and myself. Most of the time I wish that I could not read minds. I tried to tune out the voices in my head, but one voice I recognized as Kyle.

"I'm going to get her to break up with that loser boyfriend of hers. I'm going to beat him up after school! Then she'll see how cool I am and leave tat loser and we'll get married!"

"What's wrong?" My dear Bella said as she sees me pinching the bridge of my nose. I was laughing and also mad about the thoughts Newton had.

"Kyle's thoughts. But he is going to try to beat me up after school." I said while chuckling. My family all started laughing with me.

"He is so delusional just like Mike." Bella said while clutching her sides as if it hurt.

"What are you going to do about him after school?" Jasper said.

"I'll let him take a swing at me." I replied as coolly as I could do while laughing like a maniac on the inside. He would probably break his hand if he tried to punch me, but I didn't care. He would know not to talk or think about my family again.

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was walking to the parking lot with my arm around Bella's waist and my family behind me. When we got outside I saw Newton leaning against my Volvo. I gave him a menacing look but he didn't flinch, but in his thoughts he thought I was about to kill him.

I walked up to him, without letting go of Bella, I said as nicely as I could manage, "Hello Kyle." I realized that there was a crowd of students around my car to watch the fight they heard about today. It was then that I heard in his thoughts that he was going to punch me. I moved my hand to block his punch from my face. I then heard the crunch of his hand breaking. I say him fall to the floor in pure agony. I whispered in a voice that only my family and he could hear making my voice menacing and said, "Stay away from my family or there will be more damage."

Everybody was just standing there looking from me to Kyle, unsure of what to do. With that I gestured for them to get into the car. Once we were out of the parking lot everybody started laughing.

"He's so stupid. He broke his (laughing head off)…hand!" Nessie said while gasping for air.

All the way home we could not stop laughing. When we got home they asked what happened. When I could finally speak clearly I explained and they all started laughing, even Carlisle and Esme.

"He's so delusional." They all said together which we all went into another laughing fit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**I hope you liked this chapter I really try to make this sound more like the characters. I won't be able to update soon because I am starting school again. Please review and feel free to give suggestions. I will appreciate it. Thank you. **


	4. Authors Note

_**Important Read**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry I won't be able to update soon because I have to start school again tomorrow. I have already started ch. 4 but it is not finished. It is about homecoming dance, but I won't share anymore. I would like you to comment on my story. I enjoy getting positive reviews. Keep reviewing.**_

_**Sincerely mirandatwilighter101**_


End file.
